El placer de las visitas
by La Dama del Lago
Summary: Esta historia se trata de la pregunta no contestada por Inglaterra debido a unas visitas que se presentan e interrumpen la privacidad de esta pareja. Esta llena de visitas molestas, pizza y azucar que causa risa debido al puchero de America y lo que pasa


Bueno esta es mi primera fic**  
><strong>

Antes que todo quiero dedicarsela a Genevieve que me impulso a hacer esto. Pequeña tareita les dejo: Adivinen los personajes solo les dejo las pistas de que uno es Estados Unidos y otro Inglaterra. Bueno, espero que les guste.

**El placer de las visitas**

Miraba esa sonrisa tan ingenua. Parecía que sus ideas se habían escapado de su mente hacia rato, pero no era así. Se contemplaba en el espejo contrayendo los músculos desnudos.

Era flaco, pero eso no evitaba que tenga todo en su lugar. No se podía creer que ese palo con patas tenga tanta fuerza. Me reía en mis adentros, mientras el otro "carcajeaba" al ver lo que lograba con un poquito de gimnasio en él. Todos se sorprendieron ante la demostración de fuerza de este chico con un peinado bastante rebelde pero que su pequeña actuación no era ni una parte de su torpeza. No lo hacía de fanfarrón, sino, de ingenuo que era.

Vivir con él, era como vivir con un nene que debías explicarle todo, se sorprendía por cada cosa que pasaba mandándose macanas por no seguir las pequeñas reglas que le imponía. Me enojaba con este más de una vez al día.

Pero con esa cara de perro mojado; sus labios afuera haciendo un puchero que alimentaría a toda una nación completa y sobraría, con sus ojitos abiertos más de lo común, perdonabas cada delito menor que cometiera.

Me abrazaba, me besaba una y otra vez, yo tan escaso de cariño me dejaba mimar aunque antes colocaba un poco de resistencia por naturaleza propia, manteniendo el orgullo de ser difícil, le pegaba un poco pero me hundía en sus brazos después de que me decía con toda la intensidad de su mirada un simplemente "No puedo vivir sin vos".

Luego de ese momento cariñoso, nos empezábamos a besar apasionadamente, nos terminábamos de sacar las ropas que nos quedaba pero venía el gran problema: "Quien tiene el control en lo sexual". Nos peleábamos mientras lo hacíamos, mientras gozábamos, íbamos luchando por quien era el que iba arriba y quién abajo, entre tantas cosas. Que muchas veces terminaba uno de los dos cediendo para acabar gozando sin discutir.

Después nos quedábamos un rato, acostados, mirándonos, su miedo a que no lo quiera turbó sus ojos, logrando una nube de agua en estos y la pregunta salió como un rayo que me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Te gusto?- murmuró pareciendo una pregunta reflexiva a él mismo pero hacia mí, venía nítidamente mostrando su rostro lleno de confusión.

Lo observé, parecía un nene preocupado porque venía el coco. Sentí el aroma de su piel, su olor a pinos recién cortados. Me hundí en su pecho que se elevaba y descendía una y otra vez. Su piel dorada se reflejaba con la mía tan blanca como porcelana. Sus ojos me miraron, buscando la respuesta tan deseada que querían oír sus oídos. Sus manos mostraron lo impaciente que estaba su mente. "Te quiero" me dijo suplicándome que le contestara Lo miré intentando que la intensidad de mi mirada sea tan potente como la suya.

Pero cuando todo parecía calmo, el timbre sonó con un pequeño "ring". Largué un suspiro prolongado. Me levanté forzosamente de la cama, que era el lugar más acogedor donde quería estar en ese momento. El timbré sonó más prolongadamente y para variar, el que estaba del otro lado, empezó a tocar con los nudillos en la puerta una y otra vez.

Me cambié lentamente y ese individuo flaco se dignó a levantarse con cierta frustración y con ojos de reproche por no escuchar esa respuesta que tanto deseaba que yo dijera.

Él que estaba afuera se impacientó aun más y además de seguir golpeando reiteradas veces la puerta, dejándome con cierto desconcierto porque todavía no se había roto los nudillos con la puerta pero más, se incrementaba mi molestia porque seguía tocando el timbre con la mano libre.

Me miré en el espejo, arreglé mi look tratando de que mi pelo desaliñado luzca un poco más prolijo pero era imposible. Mi reflejo mostraba mis ojos verdes, reacios, pero con un cierto grado de ternura.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí lentamente y unos brazos me rodearon en un abrazo cómplice.

- ¡Hola! Vine a visitarlos y de paso a comer algo.- gritó nuestro amigo no entendiendo que estábamos a su lado.

Miró para todos lados, abrazó a ese chico que seguía esperando una contestación de mi parte y empezó a olisquear el aire peor que un perro hambriento. Empujó a mi compañero que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Pasó por el living con la cabeza en alto, mejor dicho, con la nariz para arriba como si lo estuviera guiando hacia ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Llegó a su destino pero antes se tropezó con dos sillas, una maceta y con la mesita ratona, pero eran pequeñeces, lo importante era lo que estaba observando en varias fuentes apiladas cuidadosamente una sobre otra. Levantó suavemente la servilleta y la tiró para atrás dándome en la cara.

- ¡PIZZA!- gritó como si hubiera descubierto una cura para el cáncer desconocido.- ¿Puedo?

Cuando le estaba por contestar que si, no hizo falta porque ya se estaba comiendo porción por porción esa delicia que adoraba más que a nada. Los dos lo mirábamos desconcertados como tragaba (porque a lo que hacía no se le podía llamar masticar) esa deliciosa comida con queso derramándose por los lados y el orégano espolvoreado delicadamente. Primero desapareció una pizza, luego la otra, hasta que no quedo ni unas migajas para un ratón sobrealimentado.

Entonces escuchamos un quejido, venía de nuestro amigo, un suspiro hondo provino de este y murmuró con una pena más profunda que un pozo ciego.

- No hay más comida...

No supe que era peor, el rostro de mi amante, que empezaba a sentir que la visita ya lo estaba incomodando ó el puchero con lágrima de nuestro amigo que deseaba más de esa comida adictiva pero demasiado deliciosa que era algo muy necesario para este.

Para que deje de lagrimear, accedí a hacer otra. Mientras yo hacía eso, ellos iban a caminar para desgracia de nuestro invitado. Lo que pasaba era que mi querido era rapidísimo para caminar y muy difícil de seguir.

Luego de unas horas, las pizzas estaban a punto de estar listas, con el olorcito perfumando toda la casa, con el calor del horno al máximo haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas y abanicando involuntariamente con la mano por esa temperatura sofocante.

Luego de un rato las saqué del horno, metí los dedos en el orégano, era muy relajante sentir esas hojas secas acariciar la yema de mis dedos. Era una mezcla de sentidos, entre ese aroma natural que tienen estas, la textura que poseen al rozarlas con los dedos, el color de estas como una "lluvia verde" sobre la pizza.

De pronto me sacó a duras penas de mis pensamientos, la llegada de los chicos como atraídos por el aroma de la pizza que era la guía de estos para volver a casa, o eso creí. Entraron muy felices por la puerta, comiendo una mezcla de salado y dulce, mezclando sushi con torta de chocolate. Los miré con una sonrisa llevando la comida a la mesa.

Los dos miraron para abajo al ver la pizza llegar, esperaba que se abalancen sobre esta como de costumbre, pero eso no pasó. Se quedaron quietos sin comer nada, los platos vacíos. De a poco mi molestia se fue incrementando y una sarta de reproches me surgió en la mente, yo que me había matado cocinando y no probaban ni una porción.

- Me tengo que ir...- se disculpó nuestro amigo, levantándose de la mesa- Pero me llevo una porción.

Lo quedé mirando cuando agarró una pizza completa de la mesa y haciéndome sorprender me olvidé de avisarle que estaba caliente. En ese momento un chillido provino de este, que empezó a correr por toda la casa gritando "Mis manitos, mis manitos" y nosotros siguiéndolo con una paño de agua fría para que se le alivie la quemadura. Mi dulce chico se resbaló con las lágrimas del quemado haciéndonos olvidar de todo a nuestro amigo y a mí que comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas que terminaron en el suelo, con dolor de panza cuando lo vimos a mi amado terminar con una maceta con tierra como de sombrero.

Después de curarlo bien, de vendar sus manos y esperar a que la pizza se enfríe, nuestro colega se marcho llevándose dos pizzas en una mano, pero que todos sabíamos que no le iban a alcanzar para cuando llegara a su hogar. Cerré la puerta tras de este y lo miré a él, a ese chico que amaba un montanazo, a pesar, de que se comportará muchas veces como un tonto.

- Creo que te debo una respuesta- le dije tratando de demostrarme sensual e infartarte.

- Si creo que si.- me respondió emocionado- ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

- ¿Cual es la pregunta?- preguntó una voz desde la ventana.

Miramos asustados hacia donde había provenido ese conjunto de palabras, genial, otro que venía de visita. Me acerqué a ese chico con pelo largo y apariencia de galán de cine actual. Se sentó cómodamente sobre el marco de la ventana como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había interrumpido algo y nos miraba con esa sonrisa desfachatada que poseía solamente él.

- ¿Cual era esa pregunta de que tanto hablaban?

- No te importa- le respondió mi novio enojado de la presencia tan inoportuna de nuestro vecino.

Ese galán sin escrúpulos, se sentó en nuestra mesa y agarró una porción de pizza enrollando el queso sobre la masa, lo contemplaba a mi amado, que se le notaba que la visita de ese vecino, no era tan deseada, este individuo me miraba entrecortadamente ya que observaba la pizza y luego a mi persona.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo? - preguntó insinuante en un tono que me hizo estremecer.

- No, para nada, igual gracias.- contesté con las mejillas prendidas fuego por la situación.

- ¿Quieren algo?- preguntó mientras le daba un buen mordisco a la pizza, dejando marcada su dentadura perfecta, en esta.

- Si, que te vallas.- dijo mi novio

Mi amado se acercó más a mí y me abrazó más fuerte de lo común, me sentí por un momento como un trofeo, pero lo peor de todo es que me celaban sin motivos. Lo miré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, este sonrió inmediatamente cuando sintió mi contacto. Nuestro querido vecino, se reía sin disimulo ante la escenas de celos del otro que parecía como que a mí me gustaba este.

Para seguir el juego y hacer enojar más a mi querido novio, que todo ese buen humor que tubo con nuestro amigo se había esfumado en un instante, le sonreía tontamente. Al otro le parecía interesante ese juego que nadie más veía. El galán se acercó, pero ese ser, estaba interesado en todo bicho que caminara o se moviera de alguna forma, así que no me sorprendía su cercanía. Lo que me impacto fue los litros de perfume que se había puesto encima porque este aroma te golpeaba enseguida pero que si te detenías un instante podía hacerte desmayar por un largo rato.

Se acercó a mí y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla que lo terminé apartando porque me daba miedo y un poco de asco. Lo saludó a mi amado y salió majestuosamente por la ventana sin saber que existía puertas como la que estaba al lado de la abertura donde salió.

- ¿Donde estábamos?- dijo él recuperando la sonrisa

- Nos quedamos en que a mí, vos...

Sonó el timbre de nuevo, mi amado fue abrir la puerta con toda la rabia encima.

- Hi. Perdónenme, tienen azúcar...

El que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, era un colega vestido con kimono y con un sable colgado de costado. Junto con la petición, hizo una reverencia prolongada y todo su pelo lacio cayó hacia el frente tapando sus ojos rasgados de color marrón.

- NOOOOOO, NO TENGO ¡SIEMPRE INTERRUMPIENDO TODO VOS!

Nuestro colega, se puso colorado y se fue haciendo reverencias y pidiendo perdón constantemente. Mi novio volvió a mi lado y me dijo:

- Decídmelo ya que no aguanto estos nervios, por favor.

- No me gustas amor.

Su cara se transformó a una mueca de dolor, intentando que las lágrimas no caigan por sus mejillas, a pesar de su fuerza, era muy débil por dentro. Entonces continúe para no verlo mal:

- A mí me encantas, no alcanza un "me gustas" para decirte lo que me pareces.

Su cara se transformó de vuelta en la cara de un niño como cuando le regalan lo que tanto pedía, me besó delicadamente en los labios. Y todo el tiempo que siguió, me insistió para que se lo dijera de vuelta pero no me iba a ganar, después de todo, tengo un orgullo que resguardar.


End file.
